


None of Your Business

by BittlesPie (RunningErrands)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex has a daughter, Dex is an asshole, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningErrands/pseuds/BittlesPie
Summary: Prompt: 
Dad!Dex! But i mean, like, young dad. Like him having a kid but also going to Samwell? Maybe his parents take care of his baby while he's at school cuz he's the first to graduate highschool, let alone get accepted to Uni, and a few rough years now are going to better him and his kid and family in the long run. Just, uptight Dex because there's a reason bigger than him.
-Anonymous





	

**Author's Note:**

> This. Was. So. FUN! I literally adored writing this!!! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it! I know this wasn’t exactly what you asked for, but I actually know a couple who will be working their way through their degrees with a baby sometime soon, so I kind of used them as inspiration. :)
> 
> Here goes!

 

          “Okay, yeah, tell her I love her okay?  Yeah, 2:30pm on Wednesday, I’ll be there.” Dex hung up with a little smile on his face.  

          “Got a hot date?”  Holster asked, a smirk on his face as he nudged Dex’s side gently.  “At 2:30pm?  Must be serious!  Going out for coffee?”  
          “None of your business.”  Dex frowned, putting his phone in his pocket.

          “Dude, sorry.  Talking about your mom then or what?”  Holster asked.

          “Seriously, it’s none of your business.”  Dex turned and left the house quickly.

* * *

          “What’d you do to Holtzy?  He’s acting really weird.  All he did is ask if you had a date.” Ransom frowned, putting a hand on Dex’s shoulder.  “I mean yeah you don’t have to tell him, but you also don’t have to bite his head off.”    
          “I’m just tired.  I’ve been working a lot.”  Dex shrugged away from Ransom’s hand.  “Speaking of which, I’ve got to go.  I have to work close today.”  He ducked out the door, not looking Ransom in the eye.

* * *

          "Who’s Aubrey?”  Chowder asked, peering over Dex’s phone.  

          Dex turned around, mouth partially open in shock.  

          “What the fuck?  Why are you looking at my texts?  Haven’t you ever heard of privacy?”  Dex spat out, eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

          “Sorry, I just kind of did it without thinking.”  Chowder apologized.  “I’m sorry, I’ll try not to do it again.”  

          “Yeah. Don’t.”  Dex walked away

* * *

          “What the fuck man?”  Nursey pushed Dex into a wall.  “Chowder is acting like you kicked his puppy?”  
          “Well maybe he should keep his eyes to himself!”  Dex gritted his teeth, face flushed in anger.  He pushed up against Nursey’s hand on his shoulder but couldn’t get away.  Nursey was just a little bit stronger than he was.

          “Well maybe you should pull the stick out of your ass!”  Nursey frowned.  “Seriously nobody’s been anything but nice to you since you came here, and I know you had issues with me last year, but nobody else has ever had to deal with your bullshit until this year.  Now you come back here and you act like everyone is an inconvenience to you or something!  Can you just fucking chill?”

          “Well maybe if–”  Dex’s eyes grew wide when he heard the knock on the Haus’ front door.  “Fuck.  You’re supposed to be in class right now.”    
          “Yeah?  So?  It was cancelled, so I figured now was as good a time as any to chew you out for being such a dick.”

          “No, you have to–” Dex stopped and flinched when a girl’s voice came through the door.

          “Will!  Are you in there?”

          “Oh?  Is this Aubrey then?  The reason you’ve been such an asshole to all your friends?”  Nursey rolled his eyes and pulled off of Dex, heading for the front door.  

          “Nurse!  Derek!  Wait!  Fucking-” Dex got his hand on Nursey’s should just as Nursey yanked the door open to reveal a young girl, around their age, carrying…

          “A baby?”  Nursey frowned in confusion.  “I think you have the wrong house…” 

          “No, Will’s literally right behind you.”  The girl rolled her eyes.  “He’s not getting out of baby duty, okay?  I’ve been watching Aubrey through all of the hockey practices and games, he can watch her for a night so I can go out.”  She set the baby carrier on the porch gently and put the pale pink diaper bag on the ground next to her, then pulled out her phone.  “She ate around one, so she should be good for a while, and I just changed her before we left my apartment.  Are you good to bring her back around 7pm tomorrow?”

          “Yeah, I can do that.”  Dex shouldered past Nursey and picked up the carrier, bringing it into the Haus.  “Have a good time, okay?  Tell TJ I said hi.”

          “Will do.”  She saluted and waved, blowing a kiss at the baby in the carrier who wiggled her feet and cooed in response.

          “I guess you’re off the hook until you’re done babysitting, but we still need to finish this.  Aubrey has a baby?  That’s not something you need to hide dude, we don’t care who you date!  I mean, Whiskey’s literally dating a Lax bro, and Shi-uh, Crappy even said he would grudgingly bless their relationship!”  Nursey crossed his arms.

          “What? No!”  Dex frowned.  “Aubrey doesn’t have a baby.  Aubrey is a baby.”  He pulled the baby out of the carrier and kissed her head gently.  

          “And?”  

          “And I’m not babysitting.”

          Derek looked confused for a second before he realized and went a little pale.  He took a closer look at the baby and realized that she had wispy red hair peeking out from under her blue cap.  He noticed her familiar nose and ears as well.

          “Oh…my God.”  Nursey’s eyes went wide.  He looked between Dex and Aubrey.  “She’s..”

          “Yeah.  She’s my daughter.”  Dex said, no emotion in his voice.

          “That’s not even close to what I was expecting…”  Nursey admitted, sitting down.  “Why?  When?  Who?  How?  WHY?”  

          “Um, me and Sarah, that girl who was just here, last opening weekend and at the end of spring semester, uh sex, and I don’t really know what you mean by why…”  Dex sighed.

          “Why hide her?”  Derek asked.

          “Because I don’t want you idiots to rub off on her.”  Dex rolled his eyes.  “Because she’s small, and breakable, and just…I don’t know.”  
          “Who all knows?”

          “Um…My family, Sarah’s parents, my landlord, and Jack.”  Dex listed off.

          “Jack?”  Nursey’s eyebrows rose.  “You told Jack but you didn’t tell the rest of the team?”

          “I mean, it would be rude if I made him her Godfather without telling him.” Dex shrugged.  “I think he told Bitty on accident, but I’m not 100% sure.”

          “Oh my God.  I would be so much better as a Godfather than Jack!  He’d totally bring her to the rink to practice with him!”  Nursey protested.

          Dex rolled his eyes.   

          “I watched you voluntarily climb into a trash can and get pushed down a hill last weekend.”

          “Yeah, and?  I’d straighten up for this kiddo.”  Nursey cooed, smiling at the baby as she kicked her feet and gnawed on one of her fingers.  “Well, maybe not **straight** en up, but I’d get my act together, that’s for sure.”  

          Dex smiled faintly, adjusting Aubrey’s little hat.

          “What’s her full name?”  Nursey asked curiously.

          “Aubrey Lynn Labell.  She took her mom’s surname for now since she’s been living with her mom, but if she gets older and decides she wants to change it, Sarah said she’d be open to it.”

          Things were quiet for a little while as Nursey continued to coo at Aubrey and play with her socked feet.

          “So is this why you’ve been working so hard?  And why you’ve been so uptight all this year?”  Nursey asked quietly.

          “Yeah.”  Dex admitted.  “Things suck right now.  A lot.  But it’ll be worth it in the long run.  Sarah wants to be a pilot, which isn’t exactly a career choice that is super great for single parents, so I guess that the plan for now is that she’ll be Aubrey’s main parent, and when we graduate, I’ll take her so Sarah can travel the world and do what she wants.  It’ll be rough for a while, but we’ll get there.”  
          “Wow.”  Nursey was quiet for a moment.  “It sounds like you’ve got it all planned out.”  

          “Chyeah.”  Dex scoffed.  “I’ve got a really great guess, I guess.  Nothing’s definite, anything could change.  I could get hurt and lose my scholarship, or Sarah could decide she wants to continue being Aubrey’s primary caregiver or-”

          “Or you could go into the NHL.”  Nursey hummed.  “What would you do then?”

          “I…you know I’m not good enough to go pro.”  Dex frowned.  

          “Jack thinks otherwise, and I’m pretty sure Georgia does too.  Holster’s getting scouted, and let’s be real, you’re not any less successful as Holster.”  Nursey pointed out.

          “Well, the NHL is out of the question.  I told Sarah I’d take care of Aubrey.  If I went into the NHL, she’d be four when my first season started.  Not even the most hockey brained four year old could sit through a hockey game every couple days, not to mention, how would she entertain herself while I was practicing?  She’d never meet other kids her age.”  Dex was starting to really imagine it now.

          “She could go to pre-school by then.  They have all day pre-schools, and you could hire a sitter, or she could have a play date with someone else’s kids on nights that you have games.  Hell with an NHL salary, you could even get a full time nanny.”  Nursey frowned.  “Not that I’m suggesting that.”  He tickled Aubrey’s stomach gently.  “This one doesn’t deserve any emotional abandonment issues, does she?”  He cooed.

          “Stop.”  Dex croaked, running a hand over his face as he sat down, Aubrey on his lap.  “I couldn’t go into the NHL even if they offered.”

          “You totally could dude.”  Nursey perked up a little.  “I’ll tell you what.  If you get scouted and offered a position on a team, I’ll watch Aubrey for you.  God knows I won’t have a job lined up after graduation.”  He quipped.  

          “I…I just don’t want to think that far in advance…I don’t want to think about good schools and good neighborhoods.  I just want to not think.”  Dex sighed.

          “Bro, you’ll be such a good Dad, okay?   Don’t worry about it.  If anybody on the team is ready for the position of Dad, it’s you.  I don’t even think Coach Hall is as ready as you are.”    
          “Thanks.”

          “ALRIGHT DEX, IT’S INTERVENTION TIME.”  Holster yelled.

          “Dude, what the fu-heck!”  Nursey whispered, pointing to the baby.  “Shhhh!”

          Aubrey fussed a little, the noise having hurt her ears.  Dex immediately stood up and started bouncing her gently, humming a quiet tune.

          “Where’d the baby come from?”  Chowder piped up from behind Ransom.

          “Well, when two people have hetero sex…”  Holster started.

          “Long story short, she’s my baby, and shut up.”  Dex hissed quietly,

          “Sorry!”  Holsted whispered, slowly walking to sit in one of the arm chairs.

          “Oh bless, she’s adorable.”  Bitty smiled, approaching Dex while everyone else hung back.  “What is this little beauty’s name?”

          “Aubrey Lynn.”  Nursey responded with a wide grin on his face.  “She’s s’wawesome, right?”

          “The s’wawesomest.”  Chowder perked up, waving at the baby from where he stood.

          “If you guys speak at indoor volume and don’t crowd her, you can come and see her.”  Dex sighed.  “Before you ask, you don’t know her mom, she’s almost eight months old, and her birthday is April 15th.

          “Is this why-”  
          “Shh.”  Nursey put a hand over Ransom’s mouth.  “We can talk about it later, there’s a cute baby here right now.

_**————————–Two and a half years later——————————-** _

          “William James Poindexter.”

          “Daddy!  Yay!”  Aubrey cheered from where she was sitting on Jack’s lap as her father received his diploma.  “Yay!”  She clapped, standing up on Jack’s legs to wave her hands in the air.

          Dex waved back with a smile, holding up the empty black booklet that would house his diploma once they mailed it to him.

          “Christopher Nathaniel Chow.”

          “Chow!  Chow!” Aubrey bounced, clapping her chubby little hands and waving to him.

          She sat impatiently as the announcer read through the rest of the Merit Scholars.

          “Derek Malik Nurse.”

          “NURSEY!”  Aubrey screeched in an unholy loud and high pitched verbal display of affection.  “Uncle Jack!  Nursey!”  She pointed to him, trying to show Jack.  “Bitty!  Nursey!”  She beamed.

          “Yep kiddo, look at him go!” Bitty chuckled.  

          “Can I talk to Nursey?”  She asked, giving Jack the puppy-dog-eyes.

          “We have to wait until they finish all the names.”  Jack frowned sympathetically.  “But we’ll get to watch them through their hats way up in the air.”  

          “Way up?”  She asked, eyes wide as she stared up at the sky.

          “Way up.”  Jack promised.

          The announcer finished with all the names and the graduates cheered as they threw their caps.  

          “Woah!”  Aubrey gasped, looking at all the caps in awe.  She looked around and frowned.  “Do you have a hat Uncle Jack?”  She asked.  

          “Not with me right now Sweetheart.”

          She sighed a little, but sat back down, waiting patiently for the graduates to make their way over to greet their families.

          “Daddy!  Nursey!  Chow!”  She beamed and climbed off of Jack’s lap to hug the three.    
          “What, no Mommy?”  Sarah asked, rolling her eyes as she picked Aubrey up and gave her a big kiss.  

          “Mommy!”  Aubrey cheered belatedly.  

          “Grandma wants some pictures of us together really quick.  Do you fellas mind if I borrow her for a sec?”  Sarah asked, looking over to Dex.

          “Bring her back when you’re done, my parents want some pictures too.”  He smiled, waving at Aubrey.

          “Sarah’s headed off to Phoenix after this right?”  Nursey asked, putting an arm around Dex’s shoulders and kissing his cheek.

          “Yeah, her girlfriend got a job in hotel management at the airport there, so it worked out really well for them.”  Dex nodded.

          “Not as well as our arrangement worked out.”  Nursey grinned.

          “Yeah ours worked out pretty well, didn’t it?”  Dex smiled.

          “I mean, we’re going to be living within driving distance of both Disneyland and Uncle Chowder, what could be better to a three year old girl?”

          “If we were living with Uncles Jack and Bitty.”  Dex rolled his eyes.  “Did you hear her ask me if I could just switch teams for a little bit so Uncle Jack wouldn’t have to fight me?”  

          Nursey laughed.

          “Watch out, you might lose a fan every time you play the Falconers, Rangers, or Sharks.”  

          “Well, I know I’ve got you to cheer for me right?”  Dex teased.

          “Hmmm, as long as you’re not playing against Holster, Jack, or Chowder.”  Nursey stuck his tongue out.

          “Daddy!”  Aubrey crashed into Dex’s knees.  “I like your dresses.”  She looked up at Dex and Nursey.  

          “Really?  I thought it would be too boring.”  Nursey twirled in his gown a little bit.  “Uncle Crappy’s dress is a lot better, don’t you think?”    
          “Uncle Crappy’s dresses are the prettiest.”  Aubrey nodded in agreement.  “I can’t wait until I’m big.”

          “I can.”  Dex sighed.  “You’re growing too quick kiddo, you’ve grown like three shoe sizes in the past month!”

          “Big feet.”  Aubrey shrugged, pulling her leg up to show him her light up spiderman kicks.

          “Well kiddo, we gotta take some pictures for Grandmom and Pop Pop.” Dex picked her up.  “You stayed clean all day today?  Way to go.”

          “Nope, that would be her second dress today.”  Bitty sighed, holding up the backpack that held some emergency pullups and an extra change of clothes.  “But!  It was mud, nothing else, so I think potty training is still working out pretty well.”

          “Good job!  Mud never hurt anybody anyway, right?”  Nursey smiled goofily.

          Dex kissed him before pulling him along toward his parents.

          “Daddy!  No kissing Nursey!”  She scolded.  “I get all the kisses, remember?!”

          “Hmm, I’m sorry, you’re right.”  He kissed her nose.  “Let’s go take some pictures!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is reposted from my tumblr, since it was getting a lot of attention there, I figured I'd put it up here! Any and all comments or constructive criticisms would of course be appreciated! 
> 
> Stop by and give me a holler at bittlespie.tumblr.com <3 <3 <3


End file.
